You Feel Like Home
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: AU of everything after The Day Of The Doctor. Everything up to then is canon, anything after is not. Eleven finally finds Gallifrey, four hundred years on, and takes Clara to clean up some unfinished business. Upon arrival he rediscovers something he never thought he could have again. (A few Day Of The Doctor minor details changed, but nothing important.)
1. Rose

"Remember, I want that worksheet on my desk, by Thursday!" Clara said, wiping the reminants of the day's final lesson off the board. The excitable primary school children filtered out of the classroom, grinning and chatting. Clara just smiled to herself. She loved her new job, teaching kids was something she had always wanted to do. She worked well with her class, the pay was decent, her flat was perfect… oh, and she was best mates with a 1200 year old alien who would pick her up in his blue box every now and then. That was a bonus.

Almost as if The Doctor could sense her thinking about him, a familiar wheezing sound caught her attention. What was he doing, materializing in her classroom? Luckily enough, the kids had left but still, she'd give him a good telling off for just…materializing without warning. There was bound to be some kind of intergalactic law about that.

The blue box fully materialized and stood in the corner of the room, adjacent to where Clara was standing by the board. As expected, The Doctor swaggered out of it, beaming like the cat who got the cream. "Clara Oswald, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he grinned, throwing his arms open, ready for an expected hug.

Clara rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Honestly doctor, I don't see you for what, two months, and then suddenly you think it's perfectly fine to just materialize in my classroom?" she said. His arms dropped by his sides, and he looked a little guilty. Clara wanted to forgive him straight away of course, but this was a rare moment of power over the most powerful man in existence. "You're lucky the children weren't here." She continued, giving him a warning look.

The Doctor gave her sheepish look, proving her right in the theory that he hadn't quite thought his entrance plan through. He did look genuinely sorry, and well, Clara knew she could never stay mad at him for long. "Still, it's nice to see you." She finally finished with a cheeky smile, before pulling him into a hug.

"Blimey, two months, is that how long it's been?" he said, mostly to Clara and a little to himself as he hugged her back tightly.

"Yep. But it's okay, I've kept myself busy," Clara reassured him, releasing him and walking back over to her desk. And it was true, she had been busy. She picked up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Besides, I got your postcard from… ancient Egypt. Was it?" she asked, pulling the said card out of her drawer and turning it around in her hands as she walked back towards the TARDIS.

"Oh so you did get that!" The Doctor said, leaning against the TARDIS doorframe as she walked inside, chucking her bag onto the hook.

"Yeah. didn't make much sense though, just some numbers and letters?" she replied.

"Those were co-ordinates! You've still got that vortex manipulator, remember?" he cried, throwing his arms out as she walked up to the console, him following behind.

"Oh yeah," Clara said, biting the bottom of her lip. She turned around to face The Doctor. "Sorry."

"It's fine, " he sighed "I did manage to get myself out of trouble, on my own. No thanks to you, I might add!" he added, prodding her nose. Clara scrunched her face up, "What were you doing in ancient eygpt anyway?" she asked. It wasn't like The Doctor to go on adventures like that without her.

"Looking," he said, ominously "And I may or may not have insulted Cleopatra, whilst I was there."

"You insulted Cleopatra?" Clara said, rolling her eyes. "Only you would manage to do that."

"Hey! Its not my fault, she liked me so much better in my last body…" he mumbled, leaning back onto one of the control boards.

"Your last body got around a bit, didn't he?" Clara joked, remembering the tall, skinny guy in the suit. "Queen Elizbeth the first, Good Queen Bess, now Cleopatra too?"

"Well… he was going through a rough time." The Doctor shrugged.

Clara raised one eyebrow. It was rare that The Doctor would mention his personal past, even though mini versions of Clara had been there for half of it. He didn't like to open up. He liked to forget.

"What do you mean… a rough time?" she asked.

"Anyways," The Doctor said, springing up and changing the subject quickly. Clara let it drop, for now, but she would sure as hell be asking him about it again soon. "Back to what I came for, Clara Oswald you lucky, lucky girl." He grinned.

"What, where are we going?" Clara smiled. She loved The Doctor when he got like this.

"I told you, I'd been in Egypt, looking. That's all I've been doing these past months, looking, searching," he began to start up the control mechanisms "And now, my search is over…"

"Search for what?"

He looked up, meeting Clara's eyes. He smiled, like nothing could ever bring him down again. She had seen him so low before, like he could never have any hope, but right now… he shone like a sun.

"Home." Was all he said, before they were catapulted through space, spinning and twirling through in the little blue box.

* * *

They landed with a thud, and The Doctor was itching with excitement, barely able to sit still as he rushed to the doors. "Clara Oswald, citizen of earth, be honoured. You are the first human in _centuries_ to ever step foot on my home world, Gallifrey."

Now Clara was exited too. The Doctor had told her few stories of Gallifrey, as it would often make him upset, back when he thought he had destroyed it. She remembered something about twin suns, silver trees and a citadel. "It's right out there?" she asked, grinning as she grabbed her jacket and ran to stand with him beside the doors.

"Right out there," he confirmed. "Wanna take a look?"

"More than anything."

"Me too."

He grinned again and threw open the doors. The two excitedly ran out of the TARDIS, only to be greeted by… well. Clara wasn't exactly sure what they were greeted by.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" she asked, hesitantly. The floor was sand, the air was humid and dry. There was nothing… anywhere in sight.

"Yep. This is it. Well, this is one part of Gallifrey. It's essential we came here first" The Doctor said. Without another word he set off walking through the deserted area, Clara hurrying behind him. She wasn't exactly sure if The Doctor knew where he was going, but kept her mouth shut for now. Gallifrey meant a lot to him, and she didn't want to ruin his moment.

She looked up to the sky as they walked through the desert. _Ah_ she thought _that's why it's so hot. Twin suns._ It must have been around midday because the two suns were shining brightly in middle of the light orange sky. She wondered why The Doctor wasn't sweating in his layered suit and ridiculous bowtie. Unfortunately, it didn't look like a good enough time to question his attire as he continued marching through the sand.

* * *

To be fair, Clara was feeling the strain. She kept fit, as she had too, what with all the running involved in her travels with The Doctor, but still. It was _hot_, she was _sweating_ and she had just remembered the 30 worksheets she'd probably have to mark as soon as The Doctor dropped her home. Sighing, she took her jacket off, tying it around her waist and pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"How much further?" she called to The Doctor. They had been walking for at least half an hour, and she was starting to consider the thought of bringing emergency trainers to work with her every day in case he kept showing up randomly. The Doctor didn't answer, so she sped up a little to catch him, feeling that second whim taking over.

"Doctor!" she said, as she caught up to the time lord. He had stopped completely, standing on top of a sandy hill. "Are we there?" she asked, looking up at his unresponsive features.

"We're here." He said quietly, and Clara followed his gaze, down the hill to a beat up looking sand-shack. "We just have to make a quick stop, promise."

Sensing his nerves, Clara took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "Hey," she said "I'm here with you. Remember."

He squeezed her hand back and nodded, before leading her down the hill, to the shack. He opened the door with his sonic screwdriver, and the rickety object swung on its hinges. "Well, that's one way to get it open." Clara mumbled to herself. What was it about time lords and their inability to use door handles?

The shack was empty apart from a few dusty wooden storage boxes, and yet more sand scattered around. _Honestly, what is it with all the sand?_ Clara thought, kicking it around with the toe of her boot. She recognized the cabin of course, this is where she had come with the three doctors, on the most importad day of their colletive life.

Now of course, it was still empty, and only a fair sized back box with Gallifreyan carvings sat in the midde of the room. "Is that…?" she asked, pointing at it. She couldn't quitre bring herself to say the words. The Doctor nodded, following her gaze.

"That is the weapon of mass destruction I almost used to destroy my own people, yes." He confirmed.

"What's it still doing here?" Clara asked.

"I left it here. And then obviously, I forgot about it until we came back here and fixed everything. Now that I've found it, I'm going to destroy it."

"Destroy it?" a voice said "Now, why would you do such a thing?"

The Doctor swivelled round, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who is it? Who's there?" he asked. He couldn't see any one apart from him and Clara in the room. Was he hearing things? Was he going mad in his old age?

"Doctor… it's me." The voice taunted. It sounded like it was so close, yet he couldn't see it.

"Doctor!" Clara said. "She's behind you!"

He pivoted himself around in a flash, turning so he was face to face with… well. Someone he was note expecting to ever see again. "Did you miss me?" Rose Tyler said, grinning at him.

"What!" he cried, stepping back a little.

"Doctor who's that?" Clara asked, hesitant. The Doctor obviously recognized the blonde, and Clara was curious. Did he know her? Had he been gallivanting around the universe with some other girl whilst she'd been teaching?

"No, no it's not you. It can't be!" he said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "It's a trick, or… or a trap."

"Oh please," Rose said "Put your little toy away. You're right. I'm not Rose Tyler. Well… I am Rose Tyler… but not the one you knew."

"What do you mean?"

'Rose' sighed, rolling her eyes as she stepped closer to the time lord. "Come on, doctor," she said, rolling his name off her tongue "Don't you remember?"

When met with only the response of a very confused timelord 'Rose' scrunched up her face. The Doctor's heart leapt in a way it only ever did when Rose Tyler was around. She always did that when she was confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" she said, circling him. "Of course, you don't. silly me. I'm that little black box over there that you wanted to use to destroy the planet with a few hundred years ago."

"You're- you're the box? The… weapon? But, I don't understand?"

"Honestly, for a time lord you are a little slow. They told you, remember? That the weapon developed a consciousness. That's me, the consciousness." She shot him al wave "But I had to take on a form to get you to trust me. I picked Rose Tyler out especially for you."

The Doctor could feel himself blushing as she stepped closer to him, her hot breath on his face. She smelt like hazelnut and petrichor, her blonde curls sticking out, almost touching his face. "I needed someone you liked, only I picked someone a little late. Still, even before you knew who I was you just couldn't take your eyes off me. Honestly, I'm flattered."

"You're not her. You're not Rose Tyler, not really." He said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. It felt like her, like Rose. The way his hearts sped up as she spoke, how his body ached to arch towards hers.

"I'll have you know, I am Rose Tyler. I can walk and talk, I've got a mind of my own. I can see things, hear them and smell them." She reached out one delicate hand, tracing her fingers up and down his arm, "I can touch…" she leant closer to him, so impossible close but just not close enough that he could feel her. He shivered as she whispered against his neck… "I can taste."

"Well, well, yes-yes you can. But, erm… you're not her. You're just a consciousness." He insisted.

"No, it's more than that. I've been naughty," she said, eyeing him closely "I've kept this form longer than I should have. I've got her everything now. I've got her memories, her thoughts, her feelings. I remember everything she's done, because I was there. Lurking in the shadows behind her eyes. But of course, you were there too. The Doctor and Rose, Mutt and Jeff, shiver and shake… the stuff of ledgends you called us..."

"That is me and Rose Tyler," he said, pulling his head back to look her directly in the eyes "that isn't you."

"Oh but Doctor, yes it is. Not only do I think and look like her, I am her. I'm almost a perfect copy of Rose Tyler. The only time we split into two separate people is on the beach. Bad Wolf Bay. The first Rose Tyler went off to live happily ever after with your human clone. It worked for her. Why can't I work for you?"

"You remember that, all of that, Bad Wolf Bay?"

She nodded "Of course. It was awful, both times. I remember all of the time that we spent in this universe. I have small snippets from the first time she was sealed away, then I remember a little dimension hopping… oh, and then there's you all sideburns, and tight suits. And we're running, running towards each other. And I feel like, all that hardship, all those times I almost gave up are worth it, because there you are, running to me. And doctor I feel like the unluckiest girl in the world when you get hit by that Dalek. Thinking you were going to regenerate, almost broke my heart." She said quietly. Her fingers delicately stroked down his arm, electrifying him from the inside.

"You-you really do have all her feelings?" he asked, daring to look into her eyes. Those are Rose Tyler's eyes, beautifully brown with streaks of gold swirling through. Her's were always the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

"Like I said, doctor. I've been naughty. I'm slowly turning into her," she admitted "I'm more Rose Tyler than I am life-threatening weapon now. I've still got some power, thanks to the time vortex within her, but I know how to control it. Rose number one doesn't have to worry about it, it doesn't affect her because she doesn't know it's there. But I can use it."

As she spoke her eyes lit up golden for a second, proof to him that she wasn't lying. "You're becoming her…" he said softly, tilting his head slightly. She nodded, almost sadly, looking down at the floor. He noticed her confident façade drop for a second as she looked down. She looked more human than she had since they met.

"It's awful, yet magnificent al at the same time." She said, her voice a whisper as she raised her head slightly and looked up at him. "I keep getting all of these emotions, and feelings running through me. It's like nothing I've ever expirenced before."

"You're turning into a completely new sub-species. You're human, Rose Marion Tyler, no doubt about it," he said, reaching his hand up to hold her face as his other hand scanned her up an down with the sonic screwdriver. "But you've also got the powers of the time vortex, and you're also sort of an all powerful detonator that could burn the entire planet."

"And you're going to destroy me."

The Doctor released her face gently, eyes flitting down to the black box. Could he really do this, say goodbye to Rose Tyler three times? this girl, this amazing girl that he had loved so much. He could never see Rose Tyler again, that was a definite. Yet here she was, almost completely Rose.

"Well… I-I don't have to destroy you. I suppose."

"No," she said, stepping backwards from him "I'm dangerous. You can't leave me here, I'll cause trouble."

The two looked away from each other, Rose glancing down to the floor, and The Doctor looking between the readings on his sonic and the little black box sitting on the ground. Suddenly, Clara decided she needed to step in. "She's right, doctor" she said. The Doctor's head snapped up and he turned around to face Clara. Honestly, he had sort of forgotten that she was there, being caught up in the moment with Rose. "You can't just leave her here, on her own…" Clara continued. She smiled and raised her eyebrows, trying to get her point across. Unfortunately, The Doctor wasn't twigging on, and neither was Rose, apparently. "So," Clara sighed "We may as well just take her with us."

"T-take her with us." The Doctor said. Suddenly his face broke out into a grin "Oh Clara Oswald I could kiss you!" he beamed.

"Yeah, you can save that for Rose." Clara mumbled inaudibly. Clearly there were some… unresolved feelings between the two of them that hopefully would be sorted. But then, Clara knew what The Doctor was like with handling emotions. Okay, maybe she would need to intervene.

"Rose Marion Tyler," The Doctor said, turning back to Rose, beaming. "Come with me." He reached out his hand in her direction. He watched as she hesitated for a second, eye contact never breaking, never faulting as she made her decision. When it felt like centuries had passed, she gently slipped her hand into his, and they both grinned, so content. The way their digits locked together like they always had…perfectly.

"Does this mean we're back, the old team?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed "Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!"

"Which ones shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake!"

As he finished, a familiar wheezing noise filled the room as the TARDIS materialised in the shack before them. Noticing his confused look, Rose raised her eyebrows and squeezed The Doctor's hand. "What, did you really think I was going to walk through that sandy wasteland for half an hour. No way." She laughed.

"Oh, where were you when I needed you!" Clara joked, happy to know that she wouldn't have to make the trek back through the desert.

"H-How did you do that?" The Doctor asked, shocked. Not even he could just get the TARDIS to materialise on command.

"She recognises that it's me," Rose explained. She released his hand and ran to the blue box, stroking its outer features. The doors automatically swung open, and Rose glided inside, The Doctor and Clara close behind.

"We bonded when I took in her heart." She said "Oh I've missed you, beautiful…" she whispered softly as she ran up to the controls. As she danced her fingers across the surface, the TARDIS began to whir and set on its flight path to the high council of Gallifrey.

"You can fly the TARDIS?" Clara asked, astounded. She turned to look at The Doctor. He seemed as shocked as she was and he almost looked a little… jealous?

"Hey!" he said, running up to meet Rose by the controls "Why aren't we being flung about, or anything?! I like that bit, that's the best part!"

"My dear, you single handedly fly a twelve pilot machine. Of course it's bumpy when _you_ fly her."

The Doctor went into a huff, like the petulant child he was, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, pointing is sonic screwdriver about. "Face it doctor, TARDIS like Rose better than you." Clara said, grinning. Rose made brief eye contact with her, and smiled.

"Yes, you're Clara Oswald, The Doctor's current companion?" she asked. Clara nodded, hoping that Rose wouldn't be jealous or bitter towards her. Clara was already feeling somewhat jealous herself, but pushed those feelings down. Obviously Rose was important to The Doctor, but he wouldn't just dump Clara, she knew he wasn't like that.

"Good, it'll be nice to have someone to gang up on him with." Rose laughed, grinning deviously. Clara laughed, nodding her head "Oh, I like her." She said to The Doctor, who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Great, first you turned the TARDIS, now Clara! Honestly, the three most important women to me and you're all ganging up on me. All the way through time and space, I can't wait." He mumbled the last part to himself, but smiled softly all the same, and Clara noticed to look on his face.

"Good." Rose said, silencing him. "Now, before we land in the high council, I would like to get changed." She glanced down at her clothes, and The Doctor noticed her raggedy attire. Ripped tan tights, a long shawl/dress type thing, worn boots. Not very Rose Tyler.

"Do you still remember where the wardrobe room is?" He asked, as Rose sashayed off down the hall.

"Of course I do! My favourite room!" she called back, turning down the corridor, out of sight. As soon as she was gone, Clara quickly rounded the console, headed straight towards The Doctor. She stopped when they were face to face, his 'confused five year old' look plastered on his face.

"So, come on then," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on what?" he asked.

"Come on, tell me! Do you fancy Rose?" straight to the point was easiest with The Doctor, Clara realised. He wasn't very good at inferring things.

The Doctor's skin went from pale and powdery to scarlet in half a second, and his almost non-existent eyebrows rose to his forehead. "W-What do you mean? Do I- ha, no. no! Of course I don't…what would even make you- oh Clara, ha" he stuttered, breathy laughs in-between each unfinished sentence. Clara gave him the I-Know-You're -Lying look that she had perfected months before, and eyed the time lord suspiciously. "Seriously doctor, you are such a bad liar."

"I'm not lying! Rose is just my mate, good mate, that's all! Honest."

"No doctor, I'm your mate. And you sure as hell don't stare at me the way you stare at her. At least I hope not."

"What, no- I don't look at her in any other way than completely platonic friendship. That's all, she's my friend!" he insisted, flinging his arms around.

"Oh come off it doctor," Clara said, hitting him in the arm "The only woman you've ever remotely shown any real interest in was River. And now, Rose just came along and honestly, I felt like turning tail and trekking back to the TARDIS to leave you two alone together in that shack."

The once fading blush returned back to its full scarlet glory when The Doctor had some very… impure thoughts about Rose. Clara could see it on his face, and lightly slapped his right cheek, snapping him out of it quickly. "Please, whatever you want to do with your girlfriend, think about it on your own at night like other blokes."

"I-I wasn't even thinking-"

"Yeah," Clara smirked "Course you weren't. See, I knew this was some kind of snog box you had going here!"

"What's that about a snog box?"

The two turned around and noticed Rose re-enter the room. The Doctor had to backtrack a moment to take in her appearance. It wasn't a signature Rose Tyler outfit, that was for sure. Didn't mean he wasn't very appreciative of the beige shorts with the navy buttons on the front that hugged her curves and gave him a good look at her perfect, endless legs… or the loose t-shit with the knot at the bottom that hung just low enough on her neckline to give him a glance at those _perfect, perfect_ collarbones. Over it she wore a long navy cardigan that hung just past her shorts, and on her feet brown, supple ankle boots, she looked amazing, no doubt about it. But that was the problem, The Doctor just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Suddenly, Clara elbowed him in the side, bringing him back to reality. "Eyes front, soldier." She warned quietly, and he quickly straightened, clearing his throat. "Oh, erm, good. you're ready. Which is good, because we have, erm, landed." He stuttered, rushing to the doors.

"High council of Gallifrey. Just got to have a quick chat about their circumstances, see what I've missed in the last 400 years, then a picnic." He said, clapping his hands together and smiling.

"A picnic?" Clara asked.

"There's a hill, I used to go there as a child. You can see the whole of Arcadia from there. It's beautiful."

"I know where you're talking about," Rose said, stepping round the console to move beside him.

"How?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"You're projecting. I can recognise the memory." She explained with a shrug.

"Right, of course. I should be careful about that now, what with all the timelords. Oh, Clara, come here." He said, beckoning her towards him. She was a little hesitant, but still Clara obeyed walking towards him, and let him put his hands up to her temples.

"What are you doing?"

"Mental shields. Time Lords are a telepathic race, even to races who aren't as telepathic. Can't have them looking into your mind at all my deep dark secrets, can we?."

"Doctor, you've hardly shared with me your deep dark secrets." Clara said, raising her eyebrows. "Is this really necessary?"

"Clara," he sighed "For starters, time lords generally hate me. I've been exiled, forcibly regenerated, exhiled again… then I was elected president… and then banned again, but that's a story for another time. Apparently, I 'interfere' too much. Time lords are supposed to merely observe the universe, never interfere. Interfering is all I ever do, and a lot of that could get me into trouble, considering I don't know what they've been doing the past four hundred years. Also Clara, you and me, we went to Trenzalore. They'd kill me if they found out."

"Wait, you went to Trenzalore?" Rose asked, shocked "As in _The_ Trenzalore? Honestly, Doctor I can't believe you would do something so stupidly dangerous!" she shouted. Clara raised her eyebrows, how did Rose know about Trenzalore?

"I had no choice!" The Doctor said, quickly imputing the shields into Clara's head and releasing her.

"Oh that is so typical of you, 'I had no choice'. Doctor, I understand sometimes you take risks, believe me, I know that. But Trenzalore? That is just asking for trouble! Crossing your own timeline like that!" she shouted.

"Yes! I know, okay?!" he shouted back "I tried to avoid it, God knows I tried! But it was inevitable! I saw the graves, and all the destruction that I will one day cause. And I'm sorry, okay?" he marched over to the doors, swinging them open angrily without another word. Clara sneaked a look between the two of them, but chose to say nothing, following The Doctor outside. She didn't want to get in-between whatever issues the couple might have.

Rose just sighed. She wasn't going to completely drop the subject, but she would let it go for now. There were more important things to take care of.

* * *

_**Idea that was bugging me ever since I watched The Day Of The Doctor. What did you guys think? I for one, LOVED it. The only thing that upset me was the evident lack of 10 x Rose and 11 x Rose interaction. And then my brain stared whirring… and well, you know the rest. **_

_**Also, stories that I will be wrapping up soon, when I get a chance to write:**_

_**Together Or Not At All**_

_**Asylum of The Daleks**_

_**Grief**_

_**Completely Human.**_

_**The only stories that I will be continuing in the long run will be this one, Finding Their Way and The Blue Envelope. Also my Supernatural fic! check that out if you dig DESTIEL! Updates for everything aren't going to be as regular as usual because I'm pretty busy with School, ect, but I will try! Please please pleaaaaaseeeee review because reviews just make me want to write more, which is a win/win for everyone!**_


	2. The High Council of Gallifrey

_**A/N: **__**seriously guys! Wow! over 100 followers and over 20 reviews for the first chapter? thanks so much. i hate to only give you back this short, filler chapter, but i wanted to wrap up the time spent on Gallfirey. I hope i did it justice through the description! Also, some quick things. the man who is now president, yeah, thats the bald guy seen in The Day of The Doctor and the Doctor speaks to him when saving the world and what not. Just incase anyone was wondering. Also, i am thinking of possibly introducing The Master in the forseeable future of this story. What do you think? Please review, and the full, next chapter should be up within a week, possibly over this weekend!**_

* * *

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS into a vast hall. The carvings across the walls were impossibly infinite, and colours like red and gold where decorated everywhere. Light beamed down from thenlight transparent, clear glass ceiling. In the centre, a huge table sat made of dark wood. It had large Gallifreyan carvings strewn across it, and regal chairs sat around it.

In those regal chairs, sat some rather menacing looking timelords, in gracious robes with stern looks on their faces, staring at… the three that had just materialized in their room.

The man at the head of the table stood up slowly, eyes locking with The Doctor. "Doctor." He said, solemnly. "I was wondering when you would finally decide to show up."

"Right. Yes. Four hundred years has it been?" The Doctor said, grimacing slightly, and flinging his hand about. Rose chuckled quietly behind him, slightly amused at his awkwardness. She had only known the three regenerations before this one, and was interested at how radically his personality had changed. He was like an excitable child. It was a welcomed change from the hard man torn by war and what not, and then the tall, suave man in the pinstriped suit.

"A bit late, but what the hell! I'm here now, let's get started!"

"I'm sorry?" Clara said, folding her arms and stepping forwards "Get started with what?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and ruffled the top of Clara's hair, much to her annoyance. "Treaty's, peace agreements, government politics! All that stuff!" he cried, releasing her and walking forwards, putting his hands on his hips. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Thank you doctor, but your assistance is… unneeded." The other time lord said, lowering himself back into his chair. The Doctor's face dropped into an unmistakable pout. "What?" he asked.

"It's been four hundred years, doctor. We've gotten on just fine without you. Establishing new laws, peace treaties with other planets and whatnot. It's all taken care of." He shrugged.

"Well-wha-do I get a say in any of this? What about Rassilion? I was sure he'd have some sort of evil plan I'd have to foil" he stuttered, throwing his arms down to his side. The other time lord smirked, chuckling a little.

"Rassilion. Yes, he did have some… different ideas. We got rid of him some hundred years ago."

"Oh," The Doctor swallowed. He was thankful for that, for one. He grimaced slightly, remembering the regeneration that put him into this form. Rassilion…The Master… wait. The Master. "What about the master?" he quickly asked.

"There has been no sign of him. We assume he has fled, because of his crimes against humanity."

"Crimes against humanity?" Rose said, raising her eyebrows. She did have some knowledge of Gallifrey, being part consciousness of a Gallifreyan weapon after all. "Since when did Gallifrey give a damn about humanity?"

"And you are?"

Rose smirked. "The big bad wolf," she said with a grin, and noted the way he flinched slightly. "That's right. Now you're scared."

"We knew you would come. There have been many legends about the Bad Wolf and satellite five."

"Good," Rose smirked "Now come on, why does Gallifrey care?"

"Like I said, things have changed since The Doctor was last here. We spent a long time rebuilding Gallifrey to its original beauty. And then Rassilion gave us a taste of his… _plans_. And we rejected them. He was executed. The Master fled. And we changed our laws. As Time Lords we are sworn only to observe, never to interfere. The Doctor of course, never quite agreed with us, but we are enforcing it now." He glanced up, and locked eyes with The Doctor briefly. His stony glare was sharp, and he was quick to add "Except for you, of course, doctor. We have some thanks to give you for saving us."

"Right, good." The Doctor said, smirking a little. Rose elbowed him in the side, and he rolled his eyes. "Back to matters of import. Who's president?"

"I am."

"Oh. Right. Well, I can't say I'm not upset not to be put in the running's."

"You, president?" Clara laughed "I can hardly see you committing to something like that."

The Doctor pouted again "oi! I'll have you know I was president once. Not for long… but it was a good once!" he said, folding his arms. "Nice to know, Mr President, that you've got it all figured out. Without me."

"Well doctor, we knew you would come eventually, but that we could not go looking for you. No Gallifreyan would risk a paradox that big." The President said, leaning forwards on his arms.

"Fair enough. So there's absolutely nothing you want from me? Nothing?"

The president shook his head. "Doctor, you have always been somewhat of an outcast on Gallifrey, our most infamous child. You have a problem with authority. You don't like to follow the rules. You are welcome to reside on Gallifrey for as long as you like, but you and I both know that you could never stay in the same place for long."

"You got him there," Clara agreed "So is that it doctor. Are we done? Picnic on a hill you promised."

"Right. Yes… of course. Except, wait… just one favour you can do for me."

"Anything doctor. We owe you our lives."

"Yeah, well. You can do that another time. I just need you to keep something safe for me." He stole a glance towards Rose, and smiled at her softly. She smiled back, and he felt his insides light up.

* * *

The view from the hill was the most beautiful thing Clara had ever seen. In front of them was the giant, fully refurbished citadel which held arcadia. They had come straight here after fixing the weapon that held Rose's life inside one of the vaults in the high council. The Doctor had insisted on it being deadlock sealed, opened only by a code he knew. Clara didn't know the code, but she was sure it was something that The Doctor was hoping never to use. And Clara was hoping he would never use it.

Birds of all kind of species not even The Doctor could name soared through the burnt orange sky, skimming across the fluffy white clouds. The grass was the deepest red, and every strand was as soft as velvet between her fingers. As promised, around them grew the tallest trees she had ever seen, each bloomed with pure silver leaves. On the way over to the picnic spot, the doctor had noticed her staring, and picked one for her to keep. It was in her hand now, bigger than any leaf she had ever seen, and so, so soft.

"It's…" she said, unable to find a word to even describe the beauty of Gallifrey.

"Breath-taking." Both The Doctor and Rose said at the same time. Clara turned her head to look at the two. They were both leaning far on their backs, close together but not quite touching, grinning at each other like idiots. Clara rolled her eyes. The quicker those two realised whatever it was they had… the better.

"Remember New Earth?" Rose suddenly said, pushing her hair back against her ear as the wind blew lightly.

"Ha!" The Doctor laughed "How could I forget?"

"All those… cat nuns…"

"And Cassandra."

"Ha, yeah." Rose mused, looking around, smiling "I still remember everything she did, running around in my body."

At this, Clara noticed The Doctor pale slightly, and then blush beet red. "E-everything?" he stuttered.

"Mhm." Rose said, nodding "It was a funny old afternoon, I can't believe you didn't realise it wasn't me sooner!"

"Hey! I was caught up… in… in the mystery of it all!" The Doctor protested, the two of them sitting up. Rose giggled. "Oh come on doctor, I had my top done up wrong and I was saying all sorts of crazy things."

This was The Doctor's turn to laugh "I can't Adam and eve it" he mimicked, in a haughty tone. Clara's face softened, and she smiled, watching the two talk. It was weird. She didn't feel… jealous, or left out in any way. And she liked Rose, she really did. There was just something about her. And it was also the way that she made The Doctor. Clara knew what The Doctor could be like more than anyone, constantly bottling up his feelings. She never missed that sad look in his eyes. But here, with Rose…. There was no sad look, just… light in his eyes. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and his face crinkled into a gentle smile as he watched her speak animatedly.

Although she liked Rose. Clara was still sceptical.

She wasn't all too sure who 'Rose' really was, but from the conversation she had with the doctor earlier in the sand shack, she knew that this wasn't the real Rose. This was the consciousness of the weapon they had locked inside Arcadia. It had taken Rose's form, and due to prolonged exposure, had become some kind of clone of her… or something like that. She just didn't want it to all turn out too good to be true.

"So, what kind of picnic is this anyway?" Rose suddenly said, pulling Clara out of her train of thought. "Where's the food?"

"I knew there was something I'd forgotten…"

_**Short, filler. Next up, first adventure with The Doctor Rose Clara team!**_


	3. Swimming Pools and Barcelona

Arriving back on the TARDIS, Clara disappeared down the corridor, heading towards the swimming pool. She knew that The Doctor and Rose obviously had some catching up to do, and an important conversation to have. She had known The Doctor for a little while, and could easily see how besotted he was with Rose. However, she also knew that The Doctor was terrible at expressing his feelings. She could see that Rose was more confident and hopefully would pull it out of him. Otherwise she was definitely going to be awkwardly third-wheeling for a while.

She walked down the corridor barefoot, in a simple navy bikini with her towel and ipod in hand. Since warming up to her, the TARDIS had been extremely generous with everything from keeping her shower constantly warm, and making her ipod work underwater. Clara thought that maybe it was because she had finally accepted the TARDIS as a living being instead of just a method of transportation that made the ship like her. Absentmindedly, she stroked the wall with her finger as she headed towards the pool, and the TARDIS responded with a friendly hum. Clara smiled, the TARDIS wasn't all bad.

She reached the pool room quickly, and set her towel down on the chair, before plugging I her earphones and diving in. Clara had always been good at swimming and enjoyed it. There was just something about the weightlessness being in the water gave you. She glided into the depths effortlessly, and swam laps underwater, back and forth, content to just propel herself off the wall to either end. It relaxed her, and kept her occupied whilst The Doctor and Rose did whatever it was they were doing. Hopefully talking out their feelings.

oOo

The Doctor and Rose were not talking out their feelings. Once Clara announced she was going for a swim, the two had sat in the console room silently, avoiding eye contact. The Doctor wanted to speak, to start some kind of conversation with the woman he was helplessly in love with, but his couldn't quite form any words. His palms were clammy, and his sonic screwdriver slipped from his fingers as he absentmindedly twirled it. He didn't know what had changed, but somehow, Clara leaving had changed the dynamic between the pair completely. Stuck with nothing but each other, neither party had a clue what to say. There were so many things that they needed to talk about, but neither of them could find anything to say.

After nearly a minute of silence, Rose spoke up. "So…" she said, awkwardly flitting her eyes around the console room. "You've redecorated."

"Yeah." he said, running his index finger across one of the control panels, eyes fixed to the floor.

"I don't like it." She said, scrunching up her nose.

"Oi!" he said, snapping his head up to face her. She laughed.

"I'm joking. She's beautiful, as always." Rose reassured, leaning back on one of the railings, arms folded. "She's different… but a good different. She feels like the TARDIS. Same software…"

"Different casing." He finished, and she looked at him grinning. The famous Tyler grin that had him at his knees in his last incarnation. Even now, centuries later, that girl could probably convince him to do anything he wanted. "How've you been?" she asked, pulling him out of his musings.

"Good," he responded, a fraction to late. Rose gave him a look, but he just shook his head, flipping a few levers, "Good, fine. Donna went home, got married the whole shebang. She's fine. And, erm, more recently… I had two friends. Amy and Rory. Still, gone now. In the past. But I've got Clara."

"She's great. Jumped into your time stream to save you so I hear." Rose said, eyes fixed on him. He was still looking down, but she saw his mouth twitch into a sad smiled. "Yeah…" he said quietly "She's good. deserves better than me though."

"No, don't do that." Rose said, uncrossing her arms and leaning further back on the railing. The Doctor flipped his head up to give her a questioning look. Rose rolled her eyes. "The self-loathing thing, doctor, you've been doing it for centuries, and frankly I'm tired of it. You are a good man, who sometimes has to do bad things. It doesn't make you a bad person. Now can we just stop skirting round the issue of me being Rose but not being Rose and us back together? Let's just not overcomplicate things… we've had so many chances at a sappy, emotional reunion. But this time, I just want things to go back to how they were."

"You're so right…" he whispered, but Rose didn't here.

"Hmm?"

"You're right," he grinned. He walked towards her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "Lets… let's just have a good time, yeah? The Doctor and Rose Tyler, stuff of legends!" he clutched her hand tightly, and Rose smiled. "Mutt and Jeff?" she prompted, and his eyes lit up.

"Shiver and shake!" he shouted, grinning. Her smile met his, and she laughed whilst asking, "Which one's shiver?"

"Oh, I'm shake!" he winked. "Now come on, Clara will be back soon. Where do you want to go, anywhere in time and space. Anywhen."

"Barcelona!" she shouted, jumping slightly.

"Perfect! Barcelona, the city not the planet! How long have we been trying to get there?"

"Too long!"

"Too long, indeed. Now go on Dame Rose of the Powell estate. Fetch Clara and take her to the wardrobe room. We've got a ball to go to, on the beautiful planet Barcelona!"

Rose grinned, and without another word, kissed him lightly on the cheek, before running away from the console and down the corridor. The Doctor watched her from the console, and once she was out of eyesight, he touched his cheek gently.

oOo

Clara was dripping wet, wrapped in a towel as she walked quickly to follow Rose down the corridor. They were apparently going to a ball in Barcelona. The planet, not the city. Since when had there even been a planet named after a city in Spain? Clara shrugged, perhaps it was the other way around.

She followed Rose into the vast wardrobe room that she had become familiar with since travelling with The Doctor. Rose was babbling excitedly about how this was the most prestigious ball to take place in the Androna Quadrant of the galaxy, and was held every seventy years on Barcelona. How she knew all of this, Clara had to put down to the fact that she was sort of a genius machine that could destroy the whole of Gallifrey. Never the less, she obviously didn't have that many inhibitions as she stripped down into a cream lace bra and knickers, scanning the racks for a ball gown. Clara let herself stare for a few seconds, before pulling her gaze back to the clothes. Yes, Rose was pretty. Yes, she had a nice body. No, Clara was most definitely not staring.

Well. Maybe a little bit.


	4. The Butterfly Effect

Clara was the first to enter the console room. The Doctor turned around, fed up of looking the same symbols on his monitor and sighed, _finally,_ (honestly, why did girls take such an age to get ready? It had taken him five minutes to put on his tux of doom. (Well, more like ten. The TARDIS cufflinks were tricky)). But finally, at least _one_ of his companions was ready. He grinned as his eyes fell on Clara.

"Well, say something then?" she said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. He grinned before saying "Clara Oswald," he said, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, "Shut up." But it was true. The shade of deep read on her full skirted dress complimented her complexion beautifully. The silken sleeves hung like loops at her shoulders, and her hair cascaded down, almost covering them completely in silky dark curls. The dress was covered in black lace accents, and she wore two black pearl earrings in her ears. The Doctor could tell, just by looking that a) the dress was tailored for her and b) the earrings were made of the rarest pearl in the galaxy. The TARDIS must be warming up to her.

"Rose'll be out in a minuet," Clara said, hitching up her skirt to her ankles so she could climb the stairs to the console room. "You clean up good." she remarked, nodding to The Doctor's tux.

"I wish I felt good, something bad always happens when I wear this tux." He said, grimacing and adjusting the cufflinks. "It's probably just you," Clara laughed, rolling her eyes "But anyway, I like it. Very…"

"James Bond?" he suggested, smiling like the proud idiot he was. Clara scrunched up her nose.

"Well, I was going to say more Pee-Wee Herman but sure, whatever gets you through the day." She joked, flicking his bowtie and patting his shoulder. The Doctor was about to form a witty retort when the sound of heels clacking against the TARDIS floors caught his attention. He turned his head and felt all the air rush out of his body. "Oh wow, you look brilliant!" Clara said, before giving The Doctor a sharp hit in the back, wiling him to breathe.

"Yes, yes, you do- that is- look absolutely…" he breathed out slowly, eyes scanning her up and down, drinking her in. "Beautiful." He finished with a smile. And he wasn't lying. The midnight blue strapless gown complimented Rose's figure perfectly. A scattered trail of clear crystals ran from the bottom left all the way round like a coiled snake up to her right shoulder. Her hair was up, but a few blonde curls hung down by her face, framing it perfectly. "Thanks," she grinned, walking to meet them up at the console. "Now come on, stop gawking! You too Clara! We don't want to be late!" she walked towards the doors, but nether Clara nor The Doctor had yet moved their feet. She stopped by the doors, and turned, her skin glowing under the TARDIS lights. "Come _on!" _she willed, and sure enough, the timelord and the impossible girl followed.

* * *

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS into the snowy landscape of Barcelona. "Welcome to Barcelona," The Doctor announced, releasing his girls and running out into the snow. "One of the most prestigious, popular planets in the galaxy. Everyone's welcome, whether your royalty or a peasant, rich or poor, looking to stay or just passing by. Everyone's allowed to live under it's beautiful purple sky." Upon hearing that, Rose and Clara looked up towards the sky and noticed its beautiful purple colouring. The sun appeared to be setting, and Rose's instinct told her it was probably around 7PM in their 26-hour day. The sky was a rich, deep purple, but where the white sun was low on the horizon, the surrounding sky was a pinky colour

"It's beautiful." Clara breathed, stepping out with Rose to follow The Doctor.

"It is," Rose said "Doctor I really wish you would've brought me here sooner!"

"Yeah, well, I got distracted," The Doctor said, "No come on, the ball starts…" he pulled his wrist up to his face, checking his watch "Now. We best hurry."

They continued walking, albeit a slow walk because every two minuets either Rose or Clara wanted to stop and look at something. The Doctor was growing impatient. They were already late. He was about to usher them on and threaten them with his choice of destinations in the TARDIS for the next week, when Rose crouched down onto the floor, scooping something up into her hand. "What's that?" Clara asked bending down to see.

"It's a butterfly. Barcelous. One of the rarest species on this planet." Rose replied, looking at the purple silken beauty.

"Is it dead?" Clara asked. Rose nodded, and then smiled. Without warning, her eyes glowed a faint golden colour, she kissed the tip of her left index finger, and it too began to glow.

"Rose, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked, his voice warning as he rushed forwards.

"I bring life." She said, smiling. She touched the butterfly, and it shone gold, before fluttering out of her hands, and soaring into the sky. "Easy." She said, rubbing her hands together as her eyes returned to hazelnut brown.

"Rose, since when could you… resurrect things?" The Doctor asked as the girls stood up.

"Call it a perk of being the bad wolf." Rose grinned, before looping her arm through The Doctor's and then Clara's. Now come on, we've got a ball to get to!"

* * *

Stepping into the ballroom was an exhilarating experience in itself. It was single handedly the grandest place that Clara had ever stepped in. the floors were wooden and glossy, the walls cream marble. Big pillars stood in the corners. She looked up and, _yep_, mirrored ceiling. The whole room was beautiful. Tables with lilac silk cloths were adorned across the sides of the room, and people all levels of aristocracy were sitting around them, laughing and joking. They all looked mostly human, but some would have a flick of something else about them, like a funny eye colour or crystals adorned on their faces.

The Doctor led them to one of the tables near the front, that waiters had actually constructed last minute for them. According to the psychic paper, they were the royal delegates from Sol 3, otherwise known as earth. "Earth is very influential in the 61st century. The three of them sat down and one waiter wizzed by, leaving a bottle of something purple and fizzy on the table. Clara immediately filled up her glass.

"Go slowly on that Clara. It's strong." The Doctor warned. Frowning, Clara emptied half the glass into Rose's empty one. "Fine." She murmured. Knowing The Doctor, imminent danger was always around the corner, and being drunk was definitely not going to help.

Just as she took the first sip from her glass the room was filled with deafening trumpets. A man dressed in an all purple and gold ensemble, stepped into the room, holding a scroll. "What is happening?" Clara whispered, standing up. Everyone else in the room had already risen to their feet, smiling in anticipation.

"The queen is about to address her subjects. Then the dancing begins." Rose whispered back. "Just stand and look happy. Don't want to draw any suspicion to ourselves." Her eyes moved directly to The Doctor as he spoke. His mouth opened in a shocked "O", but he remained silent as the man in the purple continued to speak.

"…And now, without further ado, I would like to introduce, our ruler. Queen Xanti the fourteenth!"

With that trumpets blared more, and a woman, flanked by guards on her left and right stepped out. And The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped completely.

* * *

"What, what is it?" Rose asked through gritted teeth. Everyone was clapping as the queen beamed from the front of the hall. Everyone, that is, except The Doctor. Immediately Rose could sense there was something wrong with him. "Doctor," she hissed again, gaining his attention. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

He swallowed. "I think I have."

Rose raised one eyebrow, but couldn't question him further as the queen began to speak, addressing her subjects. "You may sit," she said, grinning. Shocking to Rose, she looked very yung, probably only in her twenties with a dimpled, cheeky face and long blonde hair. Everyone lowered into their chairs. "It is my honour, as newly crowned queen to host this ball. Here is to another seventy years in paradise! God speed!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, but Rose's attention was fixed on The Doctor. "Now, let's show everyone how Barcelaians know how to party!" she called. Music filled the hall and immediately people got up, dancing with respective partners. An attractive man with grey eyes and sandy blonde hair, approached the table. "Would you care to dance?" he asked Clara, smiling. Clara reached out her hand and placed it in his, gratefully accepting. He led her to the dance floor, but that didn't stop Clara from turning around, shooting a grin and a wink at the doctor and Rose. Not that The Doctor had moved his face into anything but the shocked expression he had been holding. "Doctor, what is it!" Rose said, placing her hand on his. And just like that, as soon as they established skin to skin contact, he jumped slightly, turning to meet her gaze. "That woman," he said, nodding to the queen "Is not the queen."  
"Who is she?"

"My daughter."

Rose choked on the sip of water she had. "What do you mean, your daughter?" she asked.

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes "You've looked into my past. Concentrate, Messaline." Rose narrowed her eyes, staring at The Doctor. He nodded his silent consent, and she relaxed, before wordlessly entering his mind. She was surprised he gave her his full uncensored consent, and allowed her to freely roam his mind. Nothing was hidden. She worked quickly, unlocking the memory of his time on Messaline in his tenth form with Donna and Martha. His daughter, the girl from the machine. Cheeky, clever, a soldier. Jenny.

"But you see, Jenny died." The Doctor said. His thumb absentmindedly brushed over Rose's knuckle, but his gazed was fixed on the girl across the room. "She died, and it was my fault. I grieved, and I moved on. How could she be here?" he asked, his eyes following her as she elegantly moved around the room, socialising with guests.

"Maybe she regenerated. A half being like that, would probably take a few hours for her regeneration to kick in." Rose commented, studying her "According to your memories you disappeared pretty sharpish after she died. Maybe she could have regenerated."

"You think?" he asked, turning his eyes back towards Rose's. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible." Rose shrugged "And I can't really think of another plausible explanation. If she was another creature in disguise, I'd be able to tell, easily."

"I'm going to talk to her." He gently drew Rose's hand to his lips and kissed the tip of her knuckle lightly, before making the journey across the room to the Queen. He used his regeneration to his advantage, he knew Jenny wouldn't recognise him. He just needed to get through her queue of suitors, all waiting for a dance with her highness. She was dancing with one of them now, a man with tanned skin and silver hair. Taking his opportunity he slunk onto the dance floor, following them like a cat stalking its prey. After a few minuets, when he was close enough he saw his moment and took it. Just as the song changed, he approached them both before another man could take Jenny's attention. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked, smiling before taking Jenny's delicate hands in his own. She grinned, and he grinned back, hearts wrenching. It had to be her, he didn't know if he could continue living if it wasn't.

"So to whom do I owe the pleasure of this dance to?" she asked, as they waltzed across the room.

"Don't give me that regal nonsense, Jenny." He said, eyes fixed on hers as they swelled wide and her smile dropped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" she began to say, but he gave her a warm smile, pulling her hands together between them both.

"It's okay Jenny." He said. "I'm not a threat. Cross my hearts."

"Hearts?" she asked. Of course, there was another question hidden inside that, and he could see the hope that filled her eyes. He nodded, grinning. "It's me. The Doctor."

"Oh, oh Dad!" she said, her eyes welling slightly with tears. She flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. They rocked together to the sweet orchestral music, content to feel the beat of each other's double heartbeats. "I can't believe it's you. I've been looking for you for ages!" she sobbed. Aware of the odd looks they were getting now, he released her, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumbs and kissing her on the forehead. With one hand, he led her towards the exit, but shot a glance across the room to Rose, who nodded in understanding.

* * *

Once outside, the father and daughter hugged again, The Doctor burying his head in Jenny's blonde hair. "How are you still alive?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know." She said, releasing him. "I was dead, I remember you, holding me. Then there was a lot of gold, and singing and next thing I knew, I was lying on a table with Cline and a Hath over me."

"It must have been just after I left…" The Doctor said, swallowing. Regret seeped into him as he spoke, "I'm so sorry I left."

"It's okay," jenny said, clutching his hands tightly, grinning "I've been busy since you've been gone." She smiled, deviously. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not actually the queen!"

Just as she finished her sentence, Rose and a very disappointed (from being pulled away from the lovely man with the grey eyes) Clara came out into the snow.

"Ah, Jenny. This is Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald, my companions." He grinned, gesturing to the two. Both girls smiled, and Rose waggled her fingers in a way that The Doctor found so adorable it was hard to keep his self control in check. "I'm Jenny, The Doctor's daughter." She grinned.

"I'm sorry, you have a daughter?" Clara asked incredulously.

"Yes, long story, but what the hell! I'm a mum!" he shouted.

"You're a mum? Don't you mean a dad or is it the other way around for time lords?" she asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion. Rose laughed quietly. "What would be a better explanation, is that Jenny grew from The Doctor's DNA. He's biologically her mother and her father."

"Well, congratulations Doctor." Clara said, her eyes wide.

"So anyway, back to the important stuff," The Doctor said, ignoring Clara and turning back to his daughter "How have you got everyone convinced you're the queen of Barcelona? And more importantly, _why?_"

"Well. I've been busy since leaving Messaline the first chance I got! Saving worlds and civilisations like you talked about." Jenny said. The Doctor felt so proud of his daughter, once mindless soldier, now hero, saviour of the masses. "That's my girl!" he said, grinning. Jenny grinned back, before continuing her story. "I arrived here a few weeks ago. There's a load of cybermen underneath the ballroom, planning an invasion!" she said.

"What?!" Rose asked, so loudly a few birds began to call. Clearing her throat, she lowered her voice to more of a whisper. "Are you telling me there is a whole army of cybermen underneath this building, planning an attack?" she asked.

Jenny nodded, grinning still. "Isn't that brilliant. _What_ an adventure."

"Sorry, cybermen?" Clara asked. "Aren't they those weird metal guys that are extremely fast and almost indestructible?" her panicked eyes turned to The Doctor.

"No, probably not in this time zone. Besides, that was in a whole other part on the galaxy." The Doctor said, waving his hand dismissively "The Cybermen in this quadrant haven't evolved that far. But Jenny, that doesn't answer the question, how have you convince everyone you're the queen?"

Jenny shrugged, "Use enough hallucinogenic lipstick on the most important people, you can convince a whole world you're the dead kings long lost descendant."

Rose laughed, "I'd like to see you try that doctor."

The Doctor blushed furiously, before straightening his bowtie and running a hand through his hair. "So, you were going to single handedly take down a cyber-army?" he asked, shocked.

"Hardly an army. There's very few of them. They're weak too, ship crashed a few decades ago, and they've only just woken up. I was just going to slip a few demolition packs in there, and blow them up whilst the ball was on."

"Blow up the cybermen?" he asked, "How could you blow up the cybermen?!"

Jenny just smiled excitedly, "Come have a look at these." She said, clutching his hand and pulling him with her, around the side of the vast skyscraper.

* * *

The four followed Jenny around the back of the building, in through a side door and through a corridor until they reached a wooden door with a guard standing outside it. One nod from Jenny and he left, handing her the key. She opened it, and inside was a metal briefcase, sitting on a table. "Look," she said, beckoning them over "Picked these up on a market just outside of this quadrant. Illegal in half of this solar system, but what the hell- I'm the queen." She grinned. The sensor on the case scanned her thumbprint and flashed green, so Jenny could unclip it. The case opened and inside were five square boxed, with blue liquid inside and wires nearly wrapped around the outside.

"These, are Halcarfen Bombs."

The Doctor's mouth was agape as he studied the five neat packs in the suitcase. Oh, his girl was a _brilliant_. "I'm sorry, what are Halcarfen Bombs?" Clara asked.

"Halcarfen is one of the most explosive materials in the universe," Rose explained "One pack would be enough to take down a house, in theory. But they aren't just regular bombs. When it explodes the liquid flies out, coating the entire area, incinerating everything it touches."

"Whoa." Clara commented, raising her eyebrows. Curiosity got the better of her, and her hand reached out to touch one of them, the doctor batted her hand away. "I don't think so. Touch this in the wrong place and we all go up." He said. "Only the silver panels on the sides are safe. Then, they have their own gravity, and stick to anything. That's what stops them jiggling about inside the briefcase. They stick to the inside of the case."

Clara winced. "Sorry." She said, pulling her hand back by her side.

Jenny clicked the briefcase shut, and turned to her doctor. "So yeah, a few of these strategically placed around their base, cybers gone. I've already done extensive research so I know the exact pressure points to place them in. I was going to do it tonight, whilst everyone was distracted with the ball."

"But wait," Rose said, frowning slightly. "These bombs are one of the most powerful explosives in the galaxy, wouldn't they blow up the entire building?" she asked.

"You See, I thought that too," Jenny said, before reaching under the table, and pulling out a few sheets of paper. "But look, these are the maps of under the skyscraper." She pointed to the basement. "What am I looking at?" The Doctor asked.

"Look at what the walls are made of." Jenny said, smirking.

The Doctor followed he finger as it moved across the page, and both his and Rose's eyes widened. They looked at each other and both grinned. "Oh Jenny, you clever girl!" he said. Jenny winked, shrugging "I try."

"What, I don't get it? What's it made of?" Clara said. Jenny had grabbed the briefcase and was making her way out of the door, Rose and The Doctor close behind, laughing and smiling. "Will someone, please explain, what's going on?" she said throwing her hands in the air. Rose turned, smiling sympathetically. "Sorry Clara," she said "The walls have an inside layer of a material called Grozium. Virtually indestructible. Able to contain anything. Even…" she trailed off.

"Even a huge explosion!" Clara finished. She smiled. "That is clever. Everyone upstairs, dancing and what not, nobody even notices. Smart."

"That's my daughter, clever as anything." The Doctor grinned. "Almost as clever as me!" he added, before clutching Rose's hand tightly in his. "Now come on, we've got cybermen to blow up!"

* * *

"Right. Before the whole, blowing up the cybermen thing, I need to change." Clara said as they stopped running at the end of the corridor. "Because, I don't know about you lot, but my heels are killing me!"

"She's right," Rose said, nodding "Hardly practical, fighting cybermen in ball gowns."

"Ah, you see, here's me, prepared for anything!" Jenny said. She beckoned for the group to follow her round the corner of the corridor, until they came to a janitors closet. A keypad was by the wall, and she inserted the code, leaving it to slide open. Inside, she rummaged through the shelves, until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a tray with a few computer chips. "Here, instant clothes!" she said. She swallowed one immediately, before offering the others to Rose and Clara. Rose took hers with no hesitation, but Clara looked a little sceptical. It wasn't until she saw what looked like a t-shirt emerge from under Rose's strapless gown that she shrugged, whispering "what the hell." And swallowed her own chip. She felt tingly, when suddenly she felt clothes forming on her body. She kicked off her heels, and boots appeared on her feet. Standing in the middle of an empty hallway was an odd place to take off a ball-gown, but hey, Rose and Jenny were doing it. And The Doctor looked more than a little uncomfortable. Once he heard the sound of dresses unzipping, his hands flew to his eyes. Rose laughed.

"Doctor, we have clothes on underneath!" she said, as she shimmied her way out of the navy dress. Jenny was already fully clothed, and used a hairband on her wrist to tie her hair into a ponytail. Hesitantly, The Doctor opened his eyes. Jenny looked just like she did the day they first met. Green t-shirt, leather trousers, black boots. No gun this time, which was reassuring. Rose was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and it took another bout of his superior time-lord sense of control not to follow the line down to her chest. Well. Perhaps he had a little look. She looked more like Rose than she ever had before in the little denim overalls he noticed appear on her. "Really. The denim overalls again?" she scoffed as they materialized. "I thought I'd gotten rid of these in 2006."

"Hey!" he said "I like the overalls." Rose shot him a grin, and pulled the front of it up over her chest, clipping it at the top. "I may as well go all out." She joked, slipping the buttons into the hooks. Clara was the last to shed her ball gown into a very, Clara outfit, of a navy shirt, brown skirt and little brown boots. "ah, this is much better. I do feel like I could successfully destroy a load of cybermen now." She grinned.

"Now come on," Jenny said, breaking out into a run down the corridor. "Cybers don't destroy themselves!"

* * *

They climbed the stairs down into the basement, and crawled through a hatch, which led them into a dripping underground tunnel. It was dark, and The Doctor pulled a torch out of his pocket. "Where the hell did you fit a torch in your blazer pocket?" Clara asked incredulously. The Doctor shrugged. "They're bigger on the inside. I've given up asking how things end up in there."

Rose laughed, before waving her hand in the air. Golden light followed from her fingertips, and three torches materialised in front of her on the ground. She reached down to pick them up and handed one to Jenny, one to Clara. "How did you do that?" Jenny asked, amazed.

"Long story," Rose said. "Perhaps I'll tell it to you, y'know. After the cyber threat is dealt with."

Jenny moved to the side of the tunnel, and kneeled down, opening the briefcase. Carefully, she picked up one of the bombs, and fixed it to the wall. "They're all set to go off in an hour and a half. Should give us enough time to get around the whole system and get out." She explained. The bomb beeped as it fixed itself to the wall.

"Cutting it a bit fine." Clara said, shining her torch onto the wall where the bombs countdown began to tick. Jenny shrugged.

"I've got it under control. There's an alarm that beeps on my watch, every few minutes before the bombs go off. Should be enough time to escape."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

They had been walking through the tunnels for close to an hour. It was damp and dark and cold and they were all tired. So far, they had fixed four bombs in the right places, and were nearing the location for the last. The Doctor and Jenny led the team, with Rose and Clara following closely behind them, on the lookout for cybermen. They had seen a few, marching around. They looked just like Rose remembered them from the parallel universe. And the battle of canary wharf. She visibly shuddered when she thought of that day. Clara noticed, and gave her a questioning look. Rose simply shook her head. Story for another time.

The tunnels were eerily silent except for their footsteps and the occasional march of cybers. Suddenly, The Doctor stopped. He reminded Rose of a puppy, his ears practically pricking up. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. Everyone shook their heads.

"What is it, more cybermen?" Clara whispered back. The Doctor shook his head.

"It sounds like… crying." He said. He turned to face Rose, a confused look on his face. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Focusing her powers, Rose intently listened through the walls. At first, there was nothing, but then she heard it. Quiet cries and sharp breaths. She nodded, whispering "I hear it."

The Doctor shone his torch into the end of the current tunnel they were in. Next up was a sharp left turn but all they could see was shadow. "Hello? Is somebody there?" Jenny whispered, her torch light following The Doctor's around. The crying was louder now. Hesitantly, they all stepped forwards, torch beams dancing about. Suddenly they were met with a voice. "Hello?"

The Doctor followed the sound with his torch, and sure enough, there was a person. A little girl. She was just around the sharp turn of the tunnel, peering around the edge. He walked forwards slowly, as not to scare her. "Hello. I'm The Doctor," he said, trying to look non-threatening. Still, the girl flinched, ducking around the corner again. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered, moving closer. "We're not here to hurt you."

The girl moved round from the corner again, into their line of vision. Her skin was pale and her eyes a light purple colour, gleaming wide with fright. Her hair was short, and white blonde, sticking out around her head, dripping with damp. She was dressed in what was probably once a beautiful purple dress, something any little girl would wear. The material looked silky, but was now torn and ripped. Her black patent shoes were scuffed at the tips. She looked exhausted. "Hello." She said, her voice quiet.

"I'm The Doctor, and these are my friends. What can I call you?" The Doctor asked, crouching down to look her in the eye. The girl didn't look more than eight or nine.

"I'm Luna," she said, her eyes scanning the three other faces in the room. "Are you here to recue me?" she asked. Her gaze fell back on The Doctor.

"Of course," he said, smiling. "Luna. That's a lovely name. But can I ask, Luna, what are you doing down here all by yourself?"

The little girl shook her head, her face crumpling slightly. She looked like she was about to cry. Clara rushed forwards, crouching down beside her. She gave The Doctor a look and he nodded, standing up, backing away slightly. Clara was very good with children. "Hey Luna," Clara said softly. "I'm Clara."

The little girl turned her head to look at Clara. "Over there, that's Rose and Jenny. We're going to get you out of here as soon as we can."

"Promise?" the girl asked.

"Pinky promise." Clara held out her little finger. Hesitantly, the girl wrapped her own finger around Clara's. "Now, do you think you could tell us how you got down here?"

The girl nodded. "I was with my parents… these metal men, they took us. They took us underground, and put my parents in a room. They said they were going to convert them." Clara's eyes widened, and she turned her head to The Doctor. He met her panicked gaze. "What does that mean? Where are they?"

"Luna, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said. Unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed Rose's hand, their fingers tightly lacing together. "I don't think that your parents are coming back." He hung his head, and Rose soothed him silently, dragging the pad of her thumb over his fingers.

"Where have they gone?" Luna asked. Clara just shook her head lightly, and the girl seemed to understand. Her face crumpled and she began to cry quietly. Instinctively, Clara reached out and cradled the girl lightly in her arms. "Hey. It's okay," she whispered "Now. How did you get away from all the cybermen?" Clara asked.

"I ran," Luna replied in a whisper. "I ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop."

Clara rubbed her back lightly and Luna began to calm down. "Look at me." Clara said, tilting her chin. "We're going to get you out of here. Promise." Luna nodded, and Clara stood back up, taking her hand. "How far to the next pressure point?" she asked.

"It's just around here." Jenny said, leading the group around the corner. They all stepped into the darkness, and were suddenly met by the clanking of the foot of a cyberman. Luna screamed, and it reached out to delete her, but Jenny pushed her out the way, diving straight in, letting her instincts take over. "DELETE." The cyberman said, its robotic voice tingling. Jenny began to violently shake, and a gold mist floated out of her mouth. "No!" The Doctor cried out. He recognised the gold as the first sign of regeneration, but the cyberman was still holding her. "Let her go!" he shouted, but it was too late. Suddenly, Jenny let out a cry and then slumped to the floor. The cyberman reached out his arm again, heading for The Doctor, but suddenly a burst of golden energy shot through the room, blasting straight through the middle of it. The cyber keeled over, dead.

The Doctor slumped to his knees, cradling Jenny's body in his arms. "Regenerate!" he shouted. Rose bent down next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, it killed her when she was trying to regenerate… she's dead."

She panted heavily as she spoke. "Did you…?" Clara asked, words trailing off. Rose nodded silently, trying to get her breath back. "I don't have my full powers because we're so far from Gallifrey." She explained. But The Doctor wasn't listening. He cradled Jenny's body close to his chest, whispering something Rose couldn't quite understand. But it sounded like Gallifreyan. Suddenly, his he'd snapped upwards, turning to face Rose. "Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked in a half whisper. Rose stayed silent, but The Doctor had always been able to read her like a book. He always got the truth out of her in the end. "You see timelines. Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked again, firmer. Clara didn't like the ice she heard in his voice then. She had heard him like that before. Rose simply nodded, hanging her head. "From the moment I saw her. I knew." She whispered.

"H-How could you…?" he shook his head, the sentence getting away from him.

"You know how, doctor!" she said. "I saw it happening, and I knew I couldn't stop it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We all have out secrets Doctor, you know that more than most people!"

The doctor shook his head, turning away from her. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Jenny's ear. "Bring. Her. Back." He demanded. His voice hard.

"I can't Doctor. If I bring her back, someone else will surely die!"

"I don't care. Bring her back!" The Doctor shouted, squeezing Jenny tightly his voice was louder towards the end of his sentence, but the next time he spoke it was almost in a whisper. "I can't be the cause of her death. Not again! Do it, bring her back."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can! Do it. Do it now!"

"Doctor! I-"

"If you can't bring her back, then what are you good for?!" he yelled.

The room fell silent. Rose opened her mouth to form words, but none came out. She swallowed, her eyes brimming with tears. What that all he thought of her as? The way he spat those words at her, they rang in her ears. _What are you good for_. The Doctor didn't even look up to acknowledge her now, he just rocked Jenny back and forth. Rose had no choice. Summoning up all the power she could Rose saw her hands begin to glow a faint gold. She was weak, being so far from Gallifrey, but she couldn't bear The Doctor seeing her as worthless. "Stand back." she whispered, her voice shaking. Clara moved backwards quickly, holding Luna's hand tightly, and The Doctor looked up at Rose. Golden tears were streaming down her face as she worked through the burning feeling she felt, and she looked more like the Bad Wolf than he had ever seen her. He released Jenny, laying her gently on the floor and backed away to the wall. He looked across the tunnel to Clara, leaning against the opposite wall. She looked angry with him.

With one final push, Rose pushed all of the golden energy into Jenny, before collapsing on the floor herself. Jenny took a deep breath, sitting up in a rush, panting. The Doctor ran and crouched down beside her, rubbing her back gently. But he kept his eyes fixed on Rose, unconscious on the floor. He was unfair to her. Gently, he turned her over onto her back, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. He wiped the tears of her cheeks lightly with his thumb, and bent down, kissing her forehead. He pushed some regeneration energy into her. She opened her eyes, and he was relieved to see them back to their soft brown. However, it didn't hide the hurt he saw when she looked into his eyes.

"Come on. One more bomb. We don't have much time." Was all she said, sitting up. "Let's go." She looked pointedly towards The Doctor. He looked down to the floor. When he looked back up, Rose had already started walking, Jenny by her side. "You are a bastard! You know that!" Clara whispered, walking beside him. He hung his head. "I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"Not me you need to apologise to." Was all she said before walking quicker to catch up with Rose and Jenny, leaving the time lord trailing behind. However, he noted Luna stayed behind, walking with him slowly. He smiled at her, albeit a sad smile. "Don't worry doctor." She said. "I think you're very lucky."

"Oh yeah?" he asked "Why's that?"

"Because Rose loves you. And my mum said once that if someone loves you, they can always find it in their heart to forgive you."

* * *

"Right," Jenny said, fixing the last pack to the wall with a beep. "We've got about fifteen minutes to get out of here. There's an exit just around the corner, but there might be a few cybermen."

"Okay," Rose nodded "Exit. Cybermen. I don't know, I think we could actually do it." She said, smiling. The Doctor silently reached out, brushing his fingers against hers, but Rose didn't hold his hand. Ignoring him, she pulled her hand up, and scratched the back of her neck. "Let's go then" she said. Clara shot a dirty look at The Doctor, and mouthed 'give her time'. He nodded. He was a time lord, after all. He had all the time in the world.

* * *

They took off in a run down the last hallway. Jenny's clock beeped that there was not much time left, but the escape hatch was right down the end of the corridor. They began to sprint faster down the seemingly never ending corridor. But stopped abruptly when they heard the clanking footsteps of cybermen. They must have concealed themselves in the shadows.

Everything moved in slow motion. Clara and Luna were at the back of the group, where the cybermen emerged from. They all kept running, desperately trying to get away. The escape hatch was so near. Jenny reached it first, and the doctor pointed his sonic, opening it. They all scrambled to get up the steps, but it was already too late. One of the cybermen reached and grabbed Luna's dangling leg as they pulled her up the ladder. She screamed as it shouted DELETE and bolts of electricity surged through her body, making her go limp. "NO!" Clara screamed, pulling Luna's body up through the hatch. The doctor slammed it shut, sonicing it locked, but it was too late. Luna was already dead.

"I told you" Rose shouted at The Doctor, a tear falling down her face. "I warned you that if I brought Jenny back, someone else would die!"

The doctor didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to fix the situation. Rose was frantic, Jenny was shocked. Clara cradled the dead girl in her arms, crying softly. He had messed up so badly. "I-I" he stuttered, but he couldn't think of what to say. He had just killed a child.

A single beep went off on Jenny's watch, signalling the explosion. They barely felt a slight murmur on the floor as the bombs exploded. Not that it mattered anymore. Luna was dead.

* * *

The Doctor, Jenny, Rose and Clara headed back to the TARDIS silently. Jenny had cleared it so Luna's body was taken away by one of the guards, before leaving with The Doctor. There was nothing left on Barcelona for her anymore.

To break the silence that fell in the control room, The Doctor turned to his daughter, smiling convincingly as he could. "So, Jenny. All of time and space. Where do you want to go?"

Jenny just shook her head, and The Doctor's face fell. "I can't, not now dad. I don't think it's for me, travelling."

The Doctor just nodded his head, and began to pilot the TARDIS, somewhere where he knew Jenny would be happy. Somewhere she would be safe. They materialised in Cardiff, and he gave her a business card that read TORCHWOOD in black letters. "Go there, to a friend of mine. Jack Harkness. Say The Doctor sent you."

She nodded, and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She said. He nodded, whispering into her hair, "I love you too." Jenny surprised them by hugging both Clara and Rose tightly, before turning and stepping out into the cold Cardiff air. The business card burned in her hand, and she read it quickly, before waking out into the bustling town centre.

The TARDIS didn't get any more lively when Jenny left. Clara was still distraught over Luna's death, and said nothing as she left the console room. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to swim.

This left Rose and the doctor both silent at the console again. This time, The Doctor spoke first. "Rose…" he said, but he had no other words to finish his sentence. He didn't know how to go about apologising. Rose just shook her head, moving around the console closer to him. She stood directly opposite him, looking up into those old, hurt eyes. The Doctor took her hands tightly in his, but she didn't respond. "I am _so_ sorry." He whispered. He kissed her hands lightly, delicately. Each fingertip being brushed by his lips. Rose couldn't meet his eye. She looked down at his chest, whispering "I know."

"Please. Please Rose, can you forgive me? Could you ever forgive me?"

She nodded, but still looked so sad. His heart sunk. "Doctor, I love you. I will always forgive you, no matter what. But I can never forget. I can never forget how you made me feel today."

"Tell me." He pleaded, moving her hands to his chest. His hearts danced beneath her fingertips, speeding up in his panicked state. She looked up to his face and a tear rolled down it. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it Rose. Anything."

Rose shook her head. Slowly she slipped her hands out of his grasp, and turned heel, walking out of the console room. "Rose," he pleaded as she disappeared down the corridor, but she ignored him. "Rose!" he called again. But he was left alone in the console room, again.

* * *

Clara emerged out of the water quickly, panting for breath. The water usually relaxed her, but today, she couldn't focus. Sighing she heaved herself out of the pool, wrapping herself in the white towel. She walked through the corridor, her wet bare feel and soaked hair dripping everywhere, but for once the TARDIS didn't complain. She saw Rose at the end of the corridor, stood outside a room. Clara assumed it to be her room. Rose turned her head and noticed Clara, smiling softly. "Been swimming?" she asked nodding at Clara's attire.

"Yeah. clears my head, usually." Clara shrugged.

"But not today?" Rose asked. Clara shook her head.

"I think all I need is a bath and my bed."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Oh, and have you spoken to him?" Clara asked her, stopping her as she went to walk into her room. Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of. He asked me to forgive him."

"Have you?"

Rose shrugged again. "Not yet. But I will, eventually. I love him too much, that's the problem." She said, before opening the door to her bedroom once again. Before Clara could respond, the door clicked shut. She tried the knob but was met with an electric shock. She looked up at the ceiling, frowning.

"Okay, I get it. She wants to be alone." She said to the TARDIS. She turned and continued walking, searching for her own room, muttering to herself, "So do I."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello faithful readers! You guys are fab with reviews and follows ect. You really are! I have this story almost completely planned out to be honest, and I'm excited. I'll update when I can, keep in mind it usually takes me a few days once I've started writing a chapter because I have to edit it and what not. Please, your reviews mean everything to me!**_


End file.
